


Strangeness and Charm

by Nevski



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a TARDIS, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevski/pseuds/Nevski
Summary: River Song takes her changes to get to know her husband's newest regeneration better. If you can the Doctor husband now, though.





	Strangeness and Charm

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from a similar named song by the Florence + the Machine.

”I’m not tryin’ to make you understand!”

”Good, honey. Cos I really don’t see what there is to be understood.”

Doctor looked frustrated, fabulously so. Slim fingers were twitching as if to were put inside a pocket, or to form a fist. Firm fist, River Song was sure of it, even if this version of her belonged husband wasn’t so firm otherwise. Dark eyes flamed just to be dim in the next moment. Light hair swirled around corner of an ear.

And of course; Doctor moved like a mad planet lost on its elliptical course. She moved around the deck of the TARDIS in such a gracefully retarted manner River mainly just wanted to shoot her still. How Doctor moved! It was always so chilling to watch. As moons were to collide if the Doctor just would relax for a second.

”You have a solid taste for young human girls on board, what’s new about that, darlin’?” River said. She had had this conversation before, with a less humoristic tone. She was certain of it.

Doctor pouted and grunted mildly. What would her wife to do to simply hear that sound in a more private setting! So soft looking chin this time, River thought. Not like a sharp cliff. No funky hairs on it.

”I was the other me”, Doctor said finally, still meddling with her feet, all over room. ”I was –”

”You don’t mean to say that you don’t like young human girls”, River said a bit cunningly.

”I was also younger myself”, Doctor stated. ”I hadn’t –”

She realized she’d missed the hint. Too late. The bullet had hit straight to its target. Metaphysically or something like the sorts, of course. The Doctor would’ve hated if someone would’ve shot a gun. In the TARDIS of all possible places. River knew better not to start trying her husband’s new traits and values out so harshly. And still, there they were. In a foreign territory to the newest version of the Doctor.

This all wasn’t good considering the Doctor’s frustration. And also she knew instantly River had mends to meet with all that, soon enough. As thought, the wife stood up from the staircase she was using as a watch post.

”You married one, remember?”

The Doctor stopped walking around for a while. ”Yeah, but you know –”

”I could tease you lifeless, you know that as well?”

Doctor nodded. She looked like staying a put wasn’t really her normal outfit, but she lasted. As least for the punishment. It could be severe. She wasn’t sure how professor Song was taking her new appearances. Or silliness, which was probably totally new kind compared to the last time around. It was always odd for Doctor too, not to see the other; for centuries, too often.

She hadn’t quite figured how old exactly River was at this point of their joint timeline. They were always out-synched anyways. Oddity was their normal. To be fair, it wasn’t too common for a husband being always at least thousand years older gallifreayan; with two hearts, and a time machine as an apartment. Not when wife was human woman with amazing amount of curly hair.

That description wasn’t fully at point, but Doctor wasn’t still used to also being a wife.

As the thought of that hit her, so did River. She smashed her lips against her former husband’s. First the connection was almost dry, sisterly. But it did not take long for it to deepen.

”I didn’t realize I missed you this much.”

River sighed. ”You for a one know how to make a girl feel special, don’t you?”

Doctor didn’t have a chance to answer as River kissed her again. This time she kept silent, just closed her eyes. She felt her wife pulling her by grabbing her bottom. Doctor almost purred to her mouth, like a pleased kitten. It was new sensation to her, surely some of her last forms were quite keen on somebody grabbing their bollocks. But never had it felt such pleasant in Doctor’s lower stomach.

”Ri-” Doctor tried, but her words were eaten by River’s persistent kissing. French kissing. Why on earth did that make Doctor feel like there were a ton of Venusian butterflies in her tummy? Finally, she had to find some hidden mental powers to grab River’s shoulders, so she would get the hint.

”Yes, darling?” River said and seemed properly lost her breath as well. ”You’re marvellous.”

Doctor felt like she should have continued what she had paused herself. Somehow she managed to say, ”We really should take this to some other place.”

”You did finally get some sense of privacy, did you”, River couldn’t help herself but laugh. ”Why, there’s no one in the TARDIS, you send those new companions of yours to take some family time, right?”  
Doctor frowned. ”What you suggest is then –”

River smiled as cunningly as Doctor knew only she could. She moved a lost lock of light hairs behind Doctor’s ear. Without consulting on the matter any further, she grabbed Doctor’s jacket’s collar with her both hands and pulled her to yet another kiss.

This time Doctor couldn’t help but follow. She gasped against her wife’s mouth when she felt her body thrusting against hers. Her hands travelled unknowingly behind River’s lower back. They both tightened their grip almost simultaneously, and River’s tongue wandered to touch gently corner of her lover’s mouth.

”Wait, we’re still on the deck –”

River shrugged and thrusted her right leg between Doctor’s feet. Her lips travelled downwards, across pale neck she had discovered to be the most beautiful thing the whole universe. How soft was it, how unmapped territory to any lips but hers. River bit her gently and raised her sight to discover Doctor blushing face marvellously red. As her face would guide her home from across galaxies, River kissed her cheekbones, and then her temple.

”We’re still on deck”, she confirmed.

It was quite a marvel to the Doctor how River could’ve possibly remembered what she said before as Doctor herself felt like her whole mind was going blank with all that touching and kissing. Was this what River had always felt as they were… If possibly, Doctor blushed more, to her wife’s great wonder.

”Oh honey, you don’t know really a thing, not yet”, River confirmed and thrust Doctor with her hip all the way against the console of the TARDIS. ”You have chosen a great teacher for your education, though.”

Doctor didn’t have enough focus to snarl back at her, she had too much to do with trying to even her breath. The thigh between hers was making she feel somehow like something were twitching, almost hungrily. She kissed River, hands reaching back to her neck.

River couldn’t help, but gasp against her mouth. It was utterly intoxicating. How long has it been since she had seen the Doctor? Over a year. And oh, she had been such a different creature. But if that was how long it did take to get this new Doctor to tremble on her arms; she didn’t have much to complain about. Her tongue followed the lines of Doctor’s lips, reached against her tongue when given a chance. Again River gasped. All this and just thanks to kissing, she thought, what could a bit more do?

Doctor was just to help her to find out when she for both of their surprise started opening River’s shirts buttons. River was dying to get her out her jacket, also. They started to rip their clothes of as it was the new race to beat.

TARDIS’s hum was a bit annoyed as they kept throwing their clothing on the metal floor. She dimmed her lights as she wasn’t sure should she encourage them or to prevent them from seeing too good as if that would’ve stopped them.

Another sigh escaped from River’s lips. They felt swollen and suddenly dry, as she lay her sight on to Doctor’s chest. Only word that came to her was perky. Nipples were hardened when she exposed them and for a while Doctor seemed to be unsure should she hid them again or not. River smiled gently. She had married those, why anyone hadn’t bother to tell her sooner.

”Come here, hon’, I think you still have something on we should get rid of”, River pulled her closer grabbing her belt.

Doctor did her best not to fall over. ”You also –” she was about to protest River’s skirt but was hushed silent by a short kiss.

”My first wife, my rules”, River said. Somehow Doctor found the answer to be quite unsettling.

She forgot her pouting quickly when River bend lower and placed a kiss to her hip. It was followed a one just above her belt, above the area Doctor was somehow grown to be the most interested of. River kept her lips moving lazily around Doctor’s skin while working on the belt and the zipper. Doctor gasped when she suddenly felt a hand reaching behind her, inside her now loose pants.

”I agree”, was all she could say as River finally let her pants to drop.

The sight revealed was the most beautiful cunt she could remember ever seeing. Including her own. It was a bit darker skinned than hers, but more even rounded, more photogenic. As Doctor herself now, to be fair. River gulped and moved her hands on to Doctor’s thighs.

Doctor reached her thick hair, felt her fingers travelling on her scalp. How odd was it to see River in this perspective, so utterly in to herself. It was enough to make Doctor gasp as well. She felt yet another gush of desire going through her abdomen. She didn’t have time to verbalize herself, though, not speedy enough before River moved her mouth on to her.

”Dear planets”, was all Doctor could say.

River did things her wife did not know to exist. Her tongue touched her inner, ate her up. And it was all Doctor could’ve hope for. She had to grab TARDIS’s console board to prevent herself from falling atop of River. It didn’t seem to be enough, her other hand soon travelled back on River, pulled her hair, pushed her mouth against herself.

Then it came, like a rain to a deserted land. She couldn’t help but yell, mind all wrapped around her own clit, the tongue on it, the pressure against her thighs. She was about to fall, but River grabbed her legs and kept her standing just long enough to get higher herself.

Doctor fell on to River’s arms, almost euphoric of the new-found territory. She was laid hardly enough on the floor, on her own jacket. She faintly realized River putting her arm behind her head and covering them somehow with all their clothes.

 

She must’ve dropped to sleep, as when she realized where she was, River had her clothes back on. She was still next to her, just more in a sitting manner now. Soon enough Doctor realized why; she had got a cup of hot chocolate somewhere.

”Hey you”, Doctor said still bit out of it.

”You were an easy thing, darling”, River said patiently and sipped her drink.

”Your first wife, it’s fixable”, Doctor yawned. She wrapped her fingers around River’s and kissed her hand softly.

”We’re going to have to work on the jokes too”, River said and pulled Doctor’s chin up to give her a kiss. ”On that another matter, I’m afraid only practise will help you.”

”Thank gods I married a professor, then.”


End file.
